1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise strollers and more particularly pertains to a new exercise stroller for exercising the arms and a portion of an upper torso of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise strollers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,947 describes a system for using arm movement of a user during jogging to propel a stroller. Another type of exercise stroller is U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,309 having a stroller that allows a user to move their arms in a more natural motion when jogging with the stroller. Another type of exercise stroller is U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,165 having a device that is coupled to a stroller to allow the arms of user to move in a more natural motion when jogging with the stroller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features such as a crankshaft that allows for the entire motion of the users arms to propel the stroller across a surface while using the weight of the stroller to provide resistance to the arms of the user to work the arms of the user during extension and retraction.